


Anywhere But Here

by flickawhip



Category: Bad Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bev daydreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere But Here

Phyl had always been the one who struggled with work, with being where she was. She had always hated being behind bars. Now that she and Bev were beginning to struggle to keep looking good she was longing to get away. It was Bev who had looked over at her and spoken softly. 

"This place is driving me mad Phyl..."

Phyl simply smiles, rolls her eyes. 

"Join the club Darling."

Bev moves closer, enough so that Phyl finds herself staring up at Bev. She can't help but smile a little, moving over and patting the space next to her. When Bev settles next to her she curls into her friend, her voice soft. 

"I wish we could go.... oh... anywhere but here..."

Bev smiles slightly, running a hand over Phyl's back. 

"At least we have each other."


End file.
